One Day I'll Fly Away
by CrazyChica89
Summary: Oliver Wood meets a girl in Diagon Alley and is intrigued by her. As their relationship intensifies, Oliver learns that he risk more than just his heart. R&R, please and thanks!
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. Obviously, all characters mentioned (except for Elva and "the girl") are the property of J.K. Rowling, or whoever owns them, although I wish I did own Oliver.

You see people everyday. Hundreds or maybe even thousands of people, to be exact, but that's really not the point. The point is that, how many of those people do you expect to ever see again? None, right? Well, maybe your chances are greater if you live in such a small community, like the wizarding community, but, even so, your chances are still only a little bit better. A chance meeting and a chance reunion were all it took for two young wizards to fall in love. Our story begins in Diagon Alley.

Oliver Wood shuffled along the streets of Diagon Alley, casting looks, with his brown eyes, from side to side as he looked at the displays of owls and the displays in windows all around him. For him, it was just another routine trip before he headed back to school, he really did enjoy going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loved playing Quidditch for Gryffindor and he loved it even more, now that he had been made captain of the team. He just didn't enjoy the trips to Diagon Alley with his mother.

He looked over at his mother, dressed in her high-fashioned wizard's clothes. This morning, Oliver even heard he say to herself while she was getting ready, "Oh! Even Narcissa Malfoy would envy me!". That was definitely not a possibility. Oliver had only met Narcissa, wife of Lucius, once at the Quidditch World Cup a few years back. Narcissa was tall, blonde, shapely, and beautiful. His mother, Elva, was short, brunette, fat, and quickly loosing her beauty. Maybe one day before Oliver was born, she was thin and beautiful, but now she wasn't.

Oliver wasn't one to brag about his family's fianacial status, but if asked, he would say that his family was wealthy and did have somewhat of a place the hierarchy of the wizarding families. After all, his father was a personal advisor to Minister Fudge. While we're speaking about Oliver's father, I think it's time that we mention something about him. Oliver's father was impressed by many things about him, but he was impressed by one thing in particular and that was the fact that Oliver didn't care about the social standing of the family. On the other hand, his mother most certainly did. Whenever they went into Diagon Alley, or anywhere in the wizarding world for that matter, his mother always had to be seen spending. Then there was the constant stopping to talk to her so-called friends. Yeah, sure. They gossiped about her, she would gossip about them ten time worse, her "friends" would find out, gossip about her, and the cycle continued on and on. Then there was the constant attempts to find Oliver a girlfriend.

Which, at this particular moment, was what she was doing now. He was being introduced to some girl named Amanda, or was it Allison? Oliver couldn't remember. All he knew about this girl was that she was in Hufflepuff, and judging from her looks, she seemed like a nice, sweet girl, but she just didn't seem like Oliver's type. After that conversation was over, the walked over to the window of the broomstore.

"Oh, look, Ollie! The Nimbus 2000's are finally out! Would ya like one?" his mom asked, pointing at the display.

"Mom, I have a broom at home," Oliver reminded her.

"But, dear, you need a new one," his mom began, "that other one you have is so old"

"I just got it last year," Oliver laughed.

"Nonsense, Ollie, I'm getting you this one!" his mother said, heading into the shop.

"Mom!" Oliver called out. "I don't want or need one, the one I have is perfectly fine."

At this, Oliver's mother became very angry. His mother drew very close to him, grabbed his coller, and pulled him down to her height. She spoke in a very angry, but soft voice, "Oliver Matthew Wood," Wood hated when his mother used his full name. "As a part of this family, you must have the best. We all must have the best. We must constantly be, oh what is that muggle term? 'Keep up with the Johnsons'? You cannot go around on the Quidditch pitch with an old broom, I will not have it! And I'm certain that your father would not allow it."

"It's just a broomstick, mother"

"Just a br-just a broomstick! What next Oliver? Next, it'll be just a shirt. Then, just a girlfriend. Then, just a small wedding. Then, just a house! Oliver Matthew Wood, I will not tolerate it!"

Then, there was a pause, "I don't need to take this"

And with that, Oliver turned and went into the robes shop. He really didn't need any robes. He, obviously, needed to get away from his mother. He only pretended to look at Gryffindor robes and browse around.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice behind him.

Oliver turned around and said, "Um, no, thanks, just looking around"

"Oh, okay," the girl said. Oliver took a good look at her. Her almost transparent blue eyes perfectly complimented her black hair and porcelin skin. He lips were red, a beautiful shade of red that Oliver had never seen before. He was intrigued by this girl. She laughed awkwardly and looked down at the floor as Olive came out of his daze.

"Are you sure I can't help you?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm just . ."

"Hiding from your mother?" she asked, looking out the window, laughing.

"How did you . ."

She laughed, "I'm sure all of Diagon Alley heard Oliver Matthew Wood fighting with his mother"

"Yeah," he said, looking out the window, "Speaking of the devil."

The bell above the door of the shop rang as Wood's mother entered. She headed over to Oliver.

"We're going Oliver"

Oliver turned to leave, "Good-bye, nice to have met you"

"I hope to see you sometime soon, Oliver," the girl replied.

He doubted that they would ever see one another, but he had no idea what life had in store for him over the course of the next year.


	2. Chapter 2: A Potions Tutor And A Fix

A/N: Here's Chapter 2, guys! Please R&R. All characters and concepts, except for my original creations, are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: A Potions Tutor and a Fix

The next day, Oliver's mother and father accompanied him to Kings Crossing where they saw him off to Platform 9 ¾, he found his two best friends, Bryant and Parker, whom he would also be rooming with this year. The trio boarded the train and when the trolley with the sweets came around, they ordered some candy. They passed the time by joking and doing things that typical males do. Just before the arrived at Hogwarts, they heard a rumor that Harry Potter was on the train and he was beginning his first year at Hogwarts. That seemed exciting.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, he loaded into a stagecoach with Bryant and Parker. Upon arriving at the castle, they headed into the Great Hall and Wood grabbed a spot at the Gryffindor table with his two friends. They watched as the first years were escorted by Professor McGonagall to the front of the Great Hall. The first years were sorted into their houses and then Professor Dumbledore gave his usual start-of-term announcements. Then, the feast began. As he was eating, he looked casually around at the other Gryffindor's at the table. Someone caught his eye, it was the girl from Diagon Alley.

This was strange. Oliver had never seen this girl before at Hogwarts. He generally knew everyone's face at Hogwarts, but he had never seen this girl's face before. He wondered what year she was and if they had any classes together. He wanted to know her name. Heck, he wanted to know everything about her.

Oliver received his class schedual the next day. He was a fifth year, so he was taking all of the standard classes, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. This year he was less than thrilled that he was going to have to take his O.W.L.S. at the end of the year, but he'd manage somehow.

The next day, he had Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning with Bryant and Parker. He headed to Potions, which he had just before lunch, without Bryant and Parker because they had an extra class. He headed to the dungeon and took a seat in one of the middle rows of the classroom. He put his head in his hand and waited for the class to begin.

"Is this seat taken," a voice said behind him.

He turned around, it was the girl from Diagon Alley, "Uh, no, have a seat"

"Thanks," she said sitting down, "I forgot to introduce myself that day in Diagon Alley. My name is Catherina, or you can just call me Cate, like most people do"

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Cate," he said, as they shook hands. "You already know my name."

They laughed together as Professor Snape headed to the front of the class and greated them as only Snape can, "Good morning, class"

With that Proefesor Snape began the first Potions class of the year. After class, Oliver and Cate walked to the Great Hall together and met up with Bryant and Parker. Introductions were made and Cate sat with them. They talked about stuff in general. They also asked questions about Cate. They found out that she went to Durmstrang. She moved to London because they transferred her mother to work at St. Mungo's. She wanted to become a healer, just like her mother. Her father was an ex-Auror, he retired because a month before You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry Potter, her father was put under an Imperius Curse by a Death Eater. While he was under the Imperius Curse, he threw himself out of a third-story window and badly injured his leg. Cate said that her father used to joke about it, saying, "Well, he wasn't the smartest one You-Know-'Ou could have hired."

After they finished lunch and chatted for awhile, someone looked at the clock and mentioned that they needed to be heading to Divination. So they all headed up the tower into Professor Trewlany's domain. As soon a s she started the class, she predicted that they should all stay away from peanuts this month, until the moon was in the Fifth House.

"Woman's getting loopier every year," Oliver said to Bryant, laughing.

"You there, boy!" Professor Trelawny said pointing at Oliver. "I have some good news for your family. They will come into a big some of money around Christmas time"

The whole class, including Cate, laughed at that stament. A month later, Oliver was busy with Quidditch practice. The first match was in two weeks. After Potions one day, Snape asked Oliver to stay after class.

"Mr. Wood, at the moment, you are not passing this class. If you wish to play in the match against Slytherin in two weeks, I suggest that you start passing this class. I'm not above going to Professor McGonagall and telling her that you cannot play in the match. I suggest you take a tutor and I'm suggesting that your tutor should be Ms. Catherina Brightman, the girl who sits next to you"

"Alright Professor," Wood replied.

That was not great burden for Wood. As of late, he had been enjoying spending time with Cate. Any excuse to be around her was good. Lately, he'd been wanting to spend more time with her. Recently, he'd been watching what he said around her because he didn't want to sound like a jerk. Though, no matter what he said, he always tripped on his words and look stupid. Little did he know that Cate found it adorable

Oliver asked Cate to be his tutor in Potions. They did their Potions homework together everyday. It was hardly the kind of time that he would have hoped to spend with her, but it was time, nonetheless. Under Cate's guidance, he began to get better marks in Potions.

One day while Wood was in his Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, Professor McGonagall asked if she could borrow Wood for a moment. Wood was escorted to the hospital wing. There he was shown to the bed of Morris Martin, the Seeker for Gryffindor. His arm was wrapped up in a cast and his arm had a sling on it, too.

"Morris, what happened?" Oliver asked .

"I dunno, I was walking in the corridor and some big Slytherin guys pushed me down the stairs and," he lifted up his arm.

Oliver put his head in his hand and brushed his short hair back. He knew this was most likely true. Morris was a small guy, which made him an excellent Seeker, but it also made him a target for Slytherin bully's. Oliver felt bad for Morris, the guy looked really upset that he had let his team down.

"Don't worry about it," Oliver said, patting him on the back, smiling. "Just concentrate on your studies and getting better"

Oliver turned to leave and Professor McGonagall followed him.

"Well, we're ceratinly in a fix," Wood said to McGonagall, "only a miracle could save us now"


End file.
